Trascorrere il limite
by NevraVargas
Summary: Crossover raro, pero RARO. Universo de Harry Potter (Hogwarts) y uso de Hetalia Axis Powers, Glee, Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cazadores de Sombras y OCCs. Advertidos estáis. Parejas en el interior, pero a quién engaño, casi todas son BL XD. Ratting T para más adelante, quizás.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Me presento XD Ginevra Vargas, Nevra para ustedes, queridos lectores que habéis entrado en este Crossover. Como aviso de primera mano, advierto que es muy raro, con mucho batiburrillo de series, libros y anime. Ah, también habrá yaoi, o BL (BoysLove). Las parejas por las que me voy a inclinar de primera mano serían Malec (Cazadores de Sombras), Klaine (Glee), Riren (Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin), Spamano (Hetalia) y Prunevra (Hetalia, Gilbert x OCC). Evidentemente ninguno de los personajes de las series antes nombradas me pertenecen, así como las series mismas. Tampoco me pertenece el Universo Harry Potter. Desgraciadamente. Bueno, pues nada más, un beso a todos y feliz lectura~ Ya saben, adoren el yaoi (*^*) y todo lo que implica 8,D**

* * *

***Capítulo uno***

*Nevra*

El andén de Londres se encontraba a rebosar de niños. Por todas partes, miraras donde miraras solo veías chavales de once a diecisiete años, todos con las caras crispadas de nervios o de emoción, todos ataviados con túnicas negras y los escudos de sus respectivas casas, si es que eran veteranos. El nuevo curso de Hogwarts estaba por comenzar, y las familias se despedían de sus hijos, armando más o menos jaleo, llorando de vez en cuando y prometiendo mandar paquetes y escribir muchas cartas cada semana. Se oía el ruido de las conversaciones de los alumnos y el de la propia locomotora, que pitaba de aviso, advirtiendo una marcha rápida.

Salí corriendo a toda velocidad desde el portal oculto a la vista de los muggles, que daba la impresión de ser una columna de piedra. Al instante, abrí mis ojos como platos al ver toda esa actividad, debía de parecer una completa marciana, aunque me importaba más bien poco. Estaba más ocupada en sentir la energía que desprendía la gente que llegaba a toda prisa, que me hacía sentir viva, despierta… como si me hubiera tomado un café. Resumiendo, me hallaba casi al borde de la hiperactividad.

-¡Lovino, Feliciano! ¡Kurt, vamos, ven de una vez!

Sentí con vergüenza que atraía algunas miradas hacia mí; la imagen debía de ser cuanto menos rara, una chica de diez años, gritándole a una pared (literalmente). Alguno ahogó una risita; otros solo sacudieron la cabeza levemente fastidiados, como un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos grises que llevaba un escudito de Ravenclaw prendido en su uniforme. Tendría que ser de segundo curso, ya que no era mucho más alto que yo. Y mira que eso era difícil. Parecía que iba a acercarse para reñirme, pero un "¡sargento!" le hizo girar la cabeza y fulminar al recién llegado con la mirada.

-Eren. –un chico castaño se detuvo jadeante delante de él. Se irguió y contempló con una amplia sonrisa el gesto fastidiado del primero.

-¡Levi, mira! ¡Ya voy a poder ir a Hogwarts a tu lado! ¿No es genial?

-No mientras me sigas llamando sargento. –bufó Levi. Eren solo rió, en verdad parecía muy contento de ver a su… ¿amigo? Bien, eso parecía que eran, aunque "Levi" pretendiera estar a punto de pegarle una patada. Me preguntaba si daría tanto miedo todos los días, o eran los nervios del inicio del curso. Lo que era seguro es que el apodo de "sargento" le quedaba como un guante. Eren le arrastró al interior del tren asegurándose de tenerle bien cogido de la mano. Sobra decir que ignoró sus gritos malhumorados. Parecía estar acostumbrado a ese trato por parte del moreno.

-Aw, también me alegro de verte, sargento~

-¡Maldito mocoso! –el golpe debió de hacer temblar el tren entero. Pegué un bote, sorprendida por el impacto. En ese momento, del portal salieron los tres chicos a los que había estado llamando antes con todas mis ganas y mis malditas cuerdas vocales. Uh, la que les venía encima… Fui hacia ellos con una expresión digna de capo de la mafia. Tenían todos aproximadamente once años. Dos, quienes eran muy parecidos físicamente, (castaños y de ojos verdes) dieron un paso atrás al verme llegar con esa cara. Eran mis primos, claro.

-Lovino, Feliciano… -les fulminé con la mirada, y juro que ambos tragaron saliva a la vez y palidecieron un poco. Sin embargo, el efecto quedo arruinado por una risita proveniente del otro chico. Me volví hacia él con un mohín, sus ojos azules pálido, idénticos a los míos, brillaron con diversión.

-Calma, hermanita. Por Armani que el tren no se va a ir sin nosotros.

-Kurt, no es el momento más adecuado para este tipo de bromas. Andiamo, tutti!

-Ya vamos, mamma. –Lovino rodó los ojos, haciendo gala del típico tono fastidioso de hermano-mayor-claramente-superior-a-los-demás.

-Vee~ Un segundo, ¿no esperamos a Ludwig y a Gilbert?

-¡Estarán dentro del tren ya, como todo el mundo! ¡Eso os pasa por ser unos tardones!

Kurt abrió la boca y empezó a gesticular a la vez que entraban en el tren. -¡Necesitaba más de cinco minutos para poder aplicarme el proceso de humectación correctamente! –Nosotros tres nos volvimos para mirarle fijamente.

-Dios mío. Eres tan…

-¿Gay? Lo sé. Desde los cinco años, cuando pedí para mi fiesta de cumpleaños unos tacones adaptables como regalo.

No logré retener una auténtica carcajada que contagió en seguida a los demás. Dios, Kurt era tan divo a veces… Observé con cariño a mi hermano, no podía estar demasiado tiempo enfadada con él. Kurt volvió la cabeza con sorna para añadir algo más, pero el dobladillo de su capa se enganchó a uno de los bordes de la puerta y le hizo caer en brazos de uno de los chicos que aún estaba fuera de los compartimentos grupales de la enorme máquina.

Un "oh" confuso y avergonzado salió de los labios de Kurt, que sonó casi a música. Él tenía una voz de contratenor muy hermosa, pero que hacía de su voz un registro tan agudo como el de una mujer. Nunca escuché nada más bonito que Kurt al cantar. Y lo hacía todo el rato, para mi disfrute. Cantar era una de las pocas cosas que lo mantenían atado a la tierra, me confesó una vez. Aunque cuando traté de que me explicara mejor la frase sólo negó con la cabeza y me acarició la cabeza con tristeza…

-Ah… Lo siento, de verdad, no era mi intención tropezar y… -Kurt perdió la voz en ese momento, pues quien le había cogido le volvió a alzar con una delicadeza extrema, y sus ojos conectaron.

Y estoy segura incluso ahora de haber visto fuegos artificiales salir de los dos.

*Kurt*

"Oh, guau. Por Alexander McQueen. Que alguien me pellizque, que debo de haberme desmallado."

Kurt parpadeó con rapidez, sorprendido en alto grado y sin aun reaccionar. Solo recordaba el haber estado reafirmando su sexualidad hacia sus primos y su hermanita cuando se sintió caer al engancharse con la puerta. "Oh, my. ¿Debo de estar en el cielo, no? ¿Y él es un ángel? Ah, no, lleva la capa de Hogwarts. Bueno, fue bonito el pensar eso, al menos." En su cielo particular, solo había dos cosas que estaban totalmente prohibidas. El mal gusto a la hora de vestir (y esto, lamentablemente, incluía los uniformes escolares), y Dios. Dios estaba absolutamente prohibido, debido a su profundo ateísmo. El castaño dirigió una rápida mirada a Nevra, que se retorcía su largo pelo rubio muy nerviosa, y se volvió a centrar en su salvador.

Estaba en brazos de un guapo, adorable, HERMOSO chico al que le pondría su misma edad, once años. Parecía que era solo un poco más bajo que él. Sus ojos avellanas miraban a Kurt con ansia y preocupación mientras le alzaba con cuidado, agarrando una de sus manos. Comparada con la piel de porcelana del ojiazul, se veía muy moreno. Sus rizos negros acariciaban su frente con suavidad. Kurt se sintió enrojecer violentamente y desvió su vista al suelo. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, pero fue el otro quien rompió el silencio.

-¿No te has hecho daño, no? –Kurt negó en silencio, y una bonita sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico. –Me alegro. Ten cuidado al pasar cerca de las puertas, yo me enganché tres veces… -admitió con una risa. –Soy Blaine, Blaine Anderson.

-Y-yo soy… -se aclaró la garganta y le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa –Kurt Hummel, encantado.

-Eres muy lindo… Ahora tengo más ganas que nunca de saber en qué casa voy a estar. Algo me dice que será contigo.

Kurt habría podido jurar que un gritito de emoción había escapado de los labios de Nevra, pero solo pudo volver a bajar la vista con más vergüenza que nunca. Un chico de pelo y piel color moreno y ojos rojizos llamó entonces a Blaine, desviando la atención. -¡Blaine! ¿Qué haces aquí afuera, entra de una vez?

-Okay, no desesperes, Frost. –bufó rodando los ojos. Sonrió por última vez a Kurt y le besó la mano con rapidez, antes de ser jalado por su amigo definitivamente.

Nevra observó risueña a Kurt, que había clavado su mirada en la puerta del compartimento y cuya rojez desaparecía poco a poco.

-¿Nevra?

-¿Ahá?

-…Cómo adoro ser gay.

*Nevra*

Seguí mirando con secreta diversión a Kurt mientras los cuatro caminábamos hasta uno de los compartimentos más alejados de la entrada. Lovino en seguida empezó a comentar en voz en grito lo rojo que estaba. La colleja que recibió minutos más tarde se la tenía ganada a pulso.

Me dejé caer sobre uno de los asientos con un suspiro cansado, la noche anterior no había dormido nada. Feliciano se acomodó a mi lado y soltó un "vee" genuino.

-Estoy bien, _Veneziano. _Te preocupas demasiado.

-Ma, sorella… No dormiste nada esta noche, ¿verdad? –le miré sorprendida. ¿Cómo diablos…?

-Tu cara de cansancio te supera, _Siziliana. _–Intervino Lovino. Kurt asintió dándole la razón. -¿Pesadillas?

-Más bien nervios.

-¿Por qué estás nerviosa, italianita? –la puerta del vagón se abrió con gran estruendo, mostrando cuatro figuras masculinas y altas que procedieron a entrar. Me lancé casi sin darme cuenta sobre la primera figura al reconocer su voz.

-¡Gilbert!

-Kesesese~ ¡Nevra! –dos brazos de piel muy blanca me rodearon la cintura y me apretaron fuerte. Me sonrojé suavemente y me acurruqué más contra el pecho al que me había abrazado, tratando a duras penas de esconder una sonrisa.

-Aw, _mon cheri_ Gilbert… ¿No podrías compartir un poco a la dulce Nevra con nosotros?

Un rápido "no" fue toda contestación. Moví un poco la cabeza y vislumbré a Francis Bonnefoy, Antonio Fernández Carriedo y Ludwig Beilschmidt sentados en los sillones del cuartito. Feli abrazó al último con fuerza nada más el enorme alemán bajó la guardia, Antonio hizo lo propio con Lovino y Francis se acercó a Kurt, recibiendo una clara negación y un "no-invadas-mi-espacio" de vuelta.

Mis primos y yo conocíamos a los recién llegados de hacía años, nuestro abuelo Roma (no era su verdadero nombre, pero todo el mundo le llamaba así), era amigo de los abuelos de los demás. La primera vez que vimos a Gilbert y a Ludwig, quienes eran hermanos, fue cuando rondábamos los cuatro años. Al principio me asusté del primero, con sus ojos rojos y su pelo y piel blanca. Pero nos hicimos inseparables al poco de vernos más a menudo. A los diez años, él formó grupo con Antonio y Francis, y no tardaron de ser apodados como el Bad Touch Trio por todos los profesores de primaria.

-Bueno, ¿Primer año, enanos? -Kurt, Lovino y yo rodamos los ojos al mismo tiempo. El BTT nos sacaba un curso de edad, y eso era algo que Gilbert nos restregaba siempre por la cara. –No os preocupéis, West está en las mismas.

Ludwig suspiró pesadamente. Pese a sacarle la cabeza a Gilbert y a los demás, seguía siendo el hermanito pequeño del albino, cosa que lo fastidiaba a sobremanera.

-Pero yo no estoy nervioso…

-¿Y tú, Lovi? –un roce en la mejilla de Lovino fue suficiente para hacerle enrojecer. Antonio siempre había sido la debilidad de mi hermano, y viceversa. Solo que Lovino mostraba esa debilidad a base de violencia.

-_Sziemo pervertito! _Deja de juntarte con el francés, se te pega su mala mentalidad…

Francis soltó una risa que nos hizo sentir escalofríos a los demás. Dios, si tenía 12 años… Prefería no imaginármelo con veinte.

-Cada año das más miedo, Francis. ¿Cómo te pudieron poner en Gryffindor? Si fuera por mí, irías con las serpientes… -dije entre dientes sin perder la oportunidad de burlarme un poco de él.

_-Mon dieu! _¡No sabes lo que dices, _petite_! Jamás de los jamases iría a esa Casa. Antes preferiría cambiarme de escuela.

Me separé por fin del agarre de Gilbert, en seguida extrañé su contacto. -¿Tan mala es esa Casa?

-La peor. –Gilbert frunció el ceño. –Es la Casa más odiosa de todas. Allí estuvieron todos los malvados, hasta El-que-no-puede-ser-nombrado salió de allí.

-¿Voldemort? –Feliciano, Antonio y Francis ahogaron chillidos al oír el nombre de la boca de Kurt. –Oh, por favor. Se supone que la _drama-queen_ soy yo…

-¡Nunca, nunca debes nombrarle, _petite_!

-¿Que no han pasado años desde que el famoso Harry Potter le derrotó?

-Por si acaso. No lo nombres, nadie en el mundo mágico lo hace.

Kurt se removió incómodo, obviamente perdido. Pese a nuestro gran parecido, no era realmente familia nuestra, nuestro abuelo lo había adoptado haría cosa de un año. Era por ello que a veces seguía usando su apellido, Hummel, en vez del Vargas. Y, aunque ninguno de nosotros tres sabíamos de dónde venía ya que Nonno no había querido hablar del tema, se notaba que había sido educado por muggles, no sabía nada del mundo mágico. Le apreté el hombro con cariño, para aliviarle, y fue cuando un mal presentimiento se instaló en mi pecho, como una ligera y pequeña molestia. Algo me decía que dentro de poco, las cosas se iban a torcer.

-Gilbert. –murmuré ahogadamente, agarrándole una de las mangas de la camisa. Él me miró con curiosidad, serio de pronto. -¿Qué pasa si al final no voy a Gryffindor?

Sus cejas se elevaron. –Confía en ti misma, claro que irás a Gryffindor. Es la Casa de los valientes, ¿no? Además, Francis, Antonio y yo ya tenemos tu fiesta de bienvenida preparada. –me confesó en voz baja, sus ojos chispeantes de alegría.

-…Gilbert, tú… ¿seguirías siendo mi amigo aun aunque no me elijan para vuestra Casa? –le miré con súplica, él bufó y me beso la mejilla. Sentí arder el lugar del beso.

-Siempre serás una leoncita para mí, Nevra.

Solté todo el aire que había estado conteniendo de golpe y le volví a abrazar con alivio. Mi mirada se cruzó entonces con la de Kurt, que seguía sentado un poco aparte de los demás, y el miedo volvió a mí de golpe. Porque él y yo habíamos notado que Gilbert no respondió mi pregunta.

[Fin del Prólogo/Capítulo 1.]

* * *

**Advertí que iba a ser raro xD Los dos primeros capítulos serán una especie de presentación a la historia, ya que como ven, Nevra y los demás aun están en el primer curso. Luego habrá un salto temporal hasta el curso 5 de Hogwarts, y se verá como evoluciona todo desde los puntos de vista de Nevra (1ª persona) y Kurt (3ª persona). Puede que a veces cambie de narrador en algún especial de las parejas secundarias, como el Riren. Hasta la próxima *^* Dejen review, pero shh, yo no dije nada (?). **


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Hola, de nuevo xD Bene, este es el segundo capítulo... o el primero, según como se vea... del Crossover. De nuevo recuerdo que ninguno de los personajes y/o series que aparecen aquí son míos, excepto los OCCs. Ya no molesto más :,) A leer, venga~ **

* * *

*Nevra*

El Gran Comedor era tan impresionante como mi abuelo o mis padres me lo habían descrito en su día. Nunca había visto un lugar más extraño. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores de Hogwarts. La profesora que nos había recogido en las puertas del castillo al que a partir de ahora llamaría escuela, McGonagall, nos colocó en fila y nos observó con seriedad. Me pegué un poco más a Lovino y busqué a Gilbert con la mirada. Estaba sentado en la mesa que supuse de Gryffindor, junto a Francis y a Antonio. Vocalizó un "atiende" sin hablar y sonrió después con arrogancia. Sobra decir que tuve que aguantar soltarle un bufido.

-Las cuatro Casas, -seguía diciendo McGonagall- se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada Casa tiene su noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos lograrán puntos para vuestras Casas, mientras que las malas acciones los restarán. Al final de año, la Casa con más puntos recibirá el premio de la Copa de las Casas, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros, niños, seáis un orgullo para…

La dejé hablar levemente hastiada, todo lo que contaba ya lo sabía. Sin embargo, era cierto que ese discurso servía a los magos que provenían de familias muggles (sin magia), sentirse menos perdidos con todo aquello. De reojo vi que Lovino, Ludwig y Feliciano también se desatendían de la explicación. Kurt lo escuchaba todo con los ojos muy abiertos, atento como nunca. Nuevamente me pregunté de dónde podría venir Kurt, por qué jamás había hablado de su casa ni parecía echarla de menos. Entrecerré los ojos con duda; en ese momento el discurso acabó, y el Sombrero Seleccionador entonó una canción como todos los años. Este año hablaba de las Casas. De los Gryffindor, leones de oro y rojo, valientes y osados. Los amarillos tejones Hufflepuff, perseverantes y amables. Las águilas azules Ravenclaw, inteligentes y orgullosas. Las serpientes plateadas y verdes de Slytherin, astutos e independientes. Y entonces, el Sombrero entonó el verso final.

_Cuatro casas diferentes aunque iguales,_

_Hora es de que vuelvan a ser unidas,_

_Para que los antiguos descansen tranquilos_

_Y el corazón de Hogwarts vuelva. _

El silencio se hizo presente en el gran comedor, podía sentirlos a todos tan aturdidos como yo. ¿Una unidad de Casas? La idea flotó peligrosa entre las mesas y los susurros llenaron la sala de claro desagrado, proveniente sobre todo de las que ocupaban Gryffindor y Slytherin. El Sombrero debía de estar loco si pensaba que las dos Casas iban a cooperar unidas. Pero claro, era un complemento. Uno muy viejo. Ya debía de chochear.

Con un carraspeo irritado, McGonagall silenció a todos y empezó a llamarnos a todos uno a uno, por orden de lista. Era hora de seleccionarnos para una Casa.

-¡Anderson, Blaine!

El chico moreno que había salvado a Kurt de una caída poco antes avanzó hasta la profesora, con los ojos de mi hermano prácticamente pegados a su espalda… o algo más abajo. Vaya por dios, Kurt. Disimulé una sonrisa y le presté atención al chico, quien se ponía encima el Sombrero Seleccionador. Tras unos minutos, el sombrero gritó "Gryffindor", y Blaine corrió a reunirse con los leones sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Todos le dieron la bienvenida calurosamente, pude ver que se sentó junto al BTT y una chica de pelo arcoíris con pinta agradable.

-¡Beilschmidt, Ludwig!

Unos cuantos gritos precedieron al nombre del alemán o "macho-patatas", como Lovino lo llamaba. -¡Es mi hermano, mi hermanito! ¡Saca tu fiera leona, Weeeeeeeeeest!

Ludwig se tapó la cara un tanto abochornado, casi me pareció verlo suspirar de alivio al ver que el sombrero lo colocaba en Ravenclaw. Fue hacia su nueva mesa y se sentó junto al Sargento, el amigo del chico castaño que había visto en el tren. Lo localicé hablando con el morocho de ojos rojizos de antes. ¿Cómo era su nombre?

-¡Frost, Aiden!

El moreno salió entonces de la fila y se colocó el sombrero. -Hablando del rey de Roma…

-¿Qué dices de nuestro rey? –preguntó Lovino a mi espalda con curiosidad.

-Nada, nada. –murmuré, concentrada en las filas.

Salieron algunos alumnos más, entre ellos un tal "Jaëger, Eren" que resultó ser el que estaba tan apegado al Sargento y que acabó en Gryffindor, un "Lightwood, Alec", Ravenclaw… un "Potter, Harold" causó mucho revuelo en las filas, nadie se sorprendió demasiado al ver que era mandado a Gryffindor. Agucé el oído al escuchar un claro "Vargas, Feliciano". Nada más el sombrero tocó su cabeza, gritó "Hufflepuff". Lovino y yo nos miramos consternados, aunque no tuvimos demasiado tiempo para digerir la noticia porque era el turno de…

-¡Vargas, Kurt! –aguanté la respiración al ver a mi hermano adoptivo caminar hasta el centro de la tarima. Casi se veía como una niña delicada, si dejábamos de lado el pelo corto… Tuve que recordarme a mí misma que iba a estar bien y que no le estaban llamando al verdugo antes de correr hacia él. Volví a mirar hacia la mesa Gryffindor, donde el BTT estaba en silencio tras la noticia de que Feliciano iba a estar en otra casa. Podía notar su atención, pero la que era más evidente era la de Blaine, quien no apartaba sus ojos de Kurt. Pude oír a mi hermano murmurar un "espero que este polvo sea solo maquillaje teatral", y aguanté como pude una carcajada al ver cómo se colocaba el sombrero con una mueca de asco.

-¡…Slytherin!

Oí la palabra, pero no entendí su significado al principio. Me sonaba como una broma pesada. ¿Kurt, a Slytherin? Algo debía de estar equivocado. Le veía quitarse el sombrero con cara de confusión, levantar la barbilla decidido e ir a la mesa contraria de donde debía estar… No, Kurt, Gilbert y los demás no están en esa mesa… Es mala… Una mano se posó en mi hombro sin que yo me diera cuenta e impidió que perdiera el equilibrio. Guau. ¿Había estado a punto de caerme? ¿Por qué? No había tropezado…

-Nevra. –el nombre llegó a mis oídos malamente, apagado, yo no lo escuchaba realmente. -¡Nevra! ¡Reacciona, sorella! –Lovino me sacudió el hombro con fuerza, mirándome preocupado. En ese momento me di cuenta de que había estado a punto de desmayarme. Y fui horriblemente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-_¡Romano! _¡Es un Slytherin! ¡No, no, diablos! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando, _dannazzione! _–le clavé las uñas en el brazo al borde de los nervios, él hizo una mueca pero no se quejó.

-Mantén la calma, Nevra. Claro que tiene que ser una equivocación… Se va a arreglar, ya lo verás.

En ese momento, le llamaron a él. Lovino me dejó con una sonrisa alentadora y se pudo también el sombrero. Y otro "Slytherin" resonó por la sala y en mis oídos, asustándome cada vez más. Observé al borde de las lágrimas a Lovino llegar al lado de Kurt, quien recargó un brazo sobre sus hombros para consolarlo. Lovino miraba más allá… hacia la mesa Gryffindor, hacia Antonio.

-¡Vargas, Ginevra! –gruñí al oír mi nombre completo. Diablos, acabemos con esto de una vez. Avancé con seguridad hacia el maldito sombrero y se lo arranqué de las manos a McGonagall. Cuando me lo calé en la cabeza, su voz, profunda y rica, invadió mi mente.

-_Hmm… Veamos a ver… Tenemos aquí una cosa muy interesante. Puedo ver inteligencia, mucha inteligencia, pero también eres perseverante y trabajadora. Tu corazón es valiente y orgulloso, caminas con la cabeza bien alta… Eres astuta, sabes lo que quieres y como conseguirlo. Sí… podría irte muy bien en esa Casa._

-"¿En qué Casa?" –pensé a mi vez con voz cansina. –"Has dicho características de las cuatro."

-_Exactamente. Podrías elegir. Pero, ¿tomarías la decisión correcta?_

_-"_¿No estás tú para decidir eso por mí?"

-_ No, pequeña Vargas. Solo soy un lector de corazones, y el tuyo no está claro. El de ningún Vargas lo está, en realidad. Tu familia siempre fue demasiado difícil de clasificar._

_-_"Todos los Vargas siempre han pertenecido a Gryffindor."

-_¿Estás segura de ello? _

Afirmé en seguida, aunque la duda de haber dicho la verdad me perseguía. ¿A qué se habría referido con lo que acababa de decir?

-_Veo muchas cosas espectaculares que van a pasar en tu vida, Ginevra. Buenos amigos. Malos amigos. Extrañas noticias. Vas a tener que tomar una decisión importante, además de esta. ¿Ya has decidido?_

_-_"…Mi nombre es Nevra. Solo Nevra." –fue lo único que fui capaz de pensar con claridad.

-_Solo recuerda, Nevra Vargas, que las Casas no tienen por qué estar separadas. –_cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando el veredicto con resignación, sabía lo que iba a decir.

-¡Slytherin!

…Y ya es oficial. Soy una serpiente.

No sé cómo me las arreglé para llegar a la mesa de Slytherin, ya que estaba aún en pleno shock. Un brujo de unos cursos por encima de mí me tendió la mano, y yo se la agarré con algo de duda. Era de rasgos asiáticos y pelo negro, teñido a mechas de todos los colores. Un escalofrío bajó por mi espalda al fijarme en sus ojos, que eran amarillos y verdes como los de un gato. Sin embargo, la sonrisa que me dedicó era cálida y amable.

-Bienvenida a Slytherin, soy Magnus Bane. Es un honor tenerte aquí. Estás sin duda en la mejor de las Casas. –añadió con orgullo, inflando el pecho. –Vamos, siéntate con nosotros.

La cena estuvo bien, aunque no fui del todo consciente de lo que comía. Para mi sorpresa, la mayoría de los Slytherin se acercaban para hablarnos y conocernos. No eran tan desagradables como se podría pensar. En el instante en el que acabé de comer, corrí hacia la mesa Gryffindor y me planté ante el BTT respirando agitadamente. Dejaron de hablar nada más verme y la garganta se me cerró al ver que me miraban con cautela. No podían ir en serio.

-Chicos…

-Los Slytherin no pueden estar aquí. –dijo Francis, mirándome con frialdad y sin sonreír. –Te aconsejaría volver a tu mesa, Vargas.

-No puedes ir en serio, Francis. –me volví dolida hacia Antonio, pero este esquivaba mi mirada a propósito. –Maldita sea. ¡Antonio! ¡Mírame, sigo siendo yo!

-¿No has oído a mi compañero? –la voz de Gilbert me heló en ese momento, sonaba justo detrás de mí. Giré lentamente, rogando que al menos me mostrase algo de cariño o de amistad, el mismo que me había profesado desde hacía años… traté de volver a ver a mi mejor amigo, pero me encontré con una mirada de desprecio que surcaba su cara pálida. –Las serpientes no se admiten aquí.

La rabia me controló en ese instante. No era consciente de lo que hacía, pero en ese momento eché mi brazo hacia atrás y descargué todo mi enfado, toda mi tristeza, en la cara de Gilbert. El puñetazo le hizo retroceder, me observó incrédulo.

-_Bastardo! Idiotta, pazzo, bugiardo! Va all'diavolo, stupido!_

Las manos de Kurt me detuvieron en ese instante. ¿Cuándo demonios había llegado hasta aquí? Estaba arqueando una ceja y miraba a los Gryffindor con cara de aburrimiento, pero le conocía lo bastante como para saber que solo estaba actuando.

-Nevra, no pierdas el tiempo con los leoncitos. No lo merecen.

Miradas asesinas se clavaron en Kurt nada más acabó la frase. Todos los Gryffindor empezaron a murmurar con aire violento… Menos Blaine Anderson, que solo observaba la escena vacilante.

-Nos vamos. –me agarró de la mano y me obligó a abandonar el lugar. –No te gires. –murmuró. -No les des el gusto.

Sentí cómo mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. –Gilbert… Y Antonio y…

-Shhh. –Kurt me apretó la mano, tan contrariado como lo estaba yo. –Se supone que tiene que ser así, Nevra. Nuestras dos Casas no podrían ser amigas nunca.

-Pero él me prometió…

-No lo hizo. Solo quieren que te derrumbes. No lo hagas, Nevra. Somos mejores que ellos.

Kurt tenía razón, no iba a llorar. Demonios, era una Vargas. Me restregué con rabia la cara con una manga de la túnica y miré hacia delante con determinación. Abandonamos el Gran Comedor con el resto de nuestra Casa, y en ese momento juré que iba a conseguir que Gilbert Beilschmidt sufriera de la misma forma que yo lo había hecho. Mientras Kurt y Lovino miraban hacia atrás, con expresiones dolidas en sus ojos, yo sonreí suavemente. Aplastaría a todos los leones con mis propias manos. Después de todo, era una Slytherin

[Fin del capítulo dos]


End file.
